Devil May Cry: The Sirens Call
by CazzaCat
Summary: When a new threat is poised to destroy the world, The smartass son of Sparda must stand up for humanity once again. This time with the help of three sultry sirens.
1. Prologue

**Devil May Cry:** _The Sirens Call_

* * *

AN: I don't own Dante I wish I did cause he is soooooo hot, ahem… This is another co-effort from the disturbed minds of CazzaCat and KalanSlytherin! Only the few people who actually read our work will know who we are and please review! We don't slave away in the Australian heat over a sticky keyboard for nothing you know! We don't care who you are, what you do or what you say just please review… It'd make our day!

AN: 2: Warui Usagi I'm so sorry that I didn't post my poem on Christmas day but I ended up flat out, and just forgot about it. I promise it will be posted but when I figure out what I did with it. O.o. N e ways I hope this doesn't spoil your devil may cry days to come…

* * *

_Since the dawn of time, from the very beginning there has always been a fragile balance between good and evil. For countless centuries they have fought for the right to decide the fate of humanity. Demons to bring the world of humans into chaos and enslave them. And Angels to wipe the world clean and new._

_But though humanities plight seems hopeless, one has averted it once before._

_You've probably heard of it, The Legend of Sparda? Over two thousand years ago he stood up to the forces of darkness. He stopped the Demon Prince Mundus from enslaving humanity. He united the nations of the world and helped humanity defeat the demon armies. _

_He stood up for humanity and all for the love of a woman. _

_A human woman._

_Inspiring isn't it?_

_Maybe, but not as inspiring as the story I'm about to tell you. The story… no legend of his son, the devil hunter…_

_**Dante.**_

**_This is his story…_**

**_

* * *

AN: _**I know that this is really short but its just a prologue! If you all think it sounds good so far... lemme know k!

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>Just a click of this pretty button and we'll love you forever!


	2. The Hunter's Meet

**_Devil May Cry: The Sirens Call_**

* * *

_An: Don't own him. Want to but don't._

**Chapter 1** – _The Hunter's meet_

* * *

Dark and dreary was the only way to describe that night. Rain poured into the streets making torrents in the gutters and causing the alleyways to be slippery. The sound of feet could be heard running through those slippery alleys.

'Don't let it escape!' The woman's voice echoed through the dark streets. A loud screech filled the air.

'Don't let it feed!' Another woman yelled as they continued through the wet and dark corridors that seemed to twist on forever. Their prey darted around corners confusing them, the thick, cold rain not making the hunt any easier. Minutes seemed like an eternity.

'You two chase it down, I'll cut it off!' The third yelled leaping up onto the building via the fire escape. ..

* * *

He waited in the street staring up at the moon. His white hair was plastered to his fore head and his face was cast in the shadows. He could hear the screech of a demon and there was no way it was going to escape. He watched that dark alley and waited patiently. The wind accompanying the violent storm blew his red trench coat in different directions. Still he waited, still staring at that open path between the buildings, when suddenly a gigantic spider leapt out and headed straight for him.

'DOWN!' A woman yelled as two gunshots went off.

For a moment there was silence and the large spider curled up into a ball and died. A slender silver arrow protruded from its head and two bullet holes to the eyes had been what killed it. The man kicked it as it began to emit a stink. That noxious gas that emanated from its body as it died would have killed a human.

Suddenly from the same place emerged two women staring in disbelief as the man retrieved the arrow and admired how it shone under the moonlight. After he had examined it he dropped it, losing interest in it.

'Cassandra!' One of them yelled out panicking.

'I'm fine.' A voice from the roof answered. A slender woman leapt from the roof onto a dumpster and down onto the street. 'Not a scratch, Erené.' She stood up and brushed back her long dark brown hair.

The two other women looked entirely relieved. 'Well at least it's dead.' The unnamed woman muttered. 'But who killed it?'

'It's his kill.' Cassandra answered. 'It died before my arrow hit Tallia.'

The three girls looked at him. 'He is not human.' Erené said finally, 'He's got some dark energy running through his veins.'

He shrugged and went back to examine the corpse of the spider. 'You know ladies, there's plenty of me to go around… We can all share.' He answered cockily before pulling something off the dead spider demon and standing up again he grinned. 'After all sharing is good right?'

'Shut up moron.' Tallia answered stepping between the other two and him. 'As if my sisters are stupid enough to fall for such an idiotic line such as that!'

'Sisters huh?' He answered staring at them. 'You know for sisters you don't look anything alike.' After a long uncomfortable silence he sighed and shrugged examining the item he pulled from his prey.

'So you're a hunter as well?' Cassandra asked retrieving her arrow from where he had dropped it.

He smiled. 'Yeah.' He finished. 'You?'

'Temporarily.' She finished.

'Cassandra!' Tallia finished. 'Let's go, we need to get another kill or we wont get paid…'

He stood there watching them disappear into the darkness and smiled to himself. 'Sisters… Hahahahahahahahahah!' He laughed disappearing back the way he had come….

* * *

'Interesting…' The woman's scratchy voice whispered dipping her hand in the pool of water. 'And you tell me all three sisters travel together at all times?'

'Yes.' The man said nodding but keeping his head down.

The woman sat down on her elaborate throne and straightened her skirts. 'And you say that they have the talents?'

'Yes, the oldest one has the gift of magic. The next has the gift of second sight and sound, and the youngest has the sirens song. They are always traveling together, which would make them easy targets.' The man answered again never lifting his head. 'Your wickedness, may I suggest that we request their company this summer?' A small twisted sneer formed on his face as he awaited the woman's answer.

She paused, thinking on what he had said for a moment. 'Very well, Louis. You may invite them to our fine Isle for the Summer. After all, they should be introduced to their final moments in style.' She laughed dismissing Louis.

As he left the room, that sneer still on his face. 'And you my queen will meet your final moments in style as well...'

* * *

**Well there you have it. Chapter 1 posted! Hoping you all like it heaps! If you do please review! **


	3. Coincidence?

Devil May Cry: The Sirens Call

* * *

AN: Still not mine…

Chapter 2 – Coincidence?

* * *

The rain never stopped that night and she found herself sitting up, wide awake. She was thinking of him. That man had been waiting there in the alley, just waiting for that demon to show. It was infuriating how he had done that. After all the work they had done chasing it down, all the effort it took, only a couple of shots and it was his kill. She sat by her youngest sister and gently brushed away the locks that rested on her face. 'Cassandra. I hope you never know evil like him.'

She stood up and closed the door behind her.

She waited for the door to close and sat up and listened carefully.

'Is she asleep?' Erené's voice whispered.

'Yeah, out like a light.' Tallia answered in the same hushed tones. 'What did you find?'

'We need to go to Paris… I think the gates there.'

'Are you sure?' Tallia asked. 'You thought the gate was here and we came here to destroy it, it wasn't and now we're stuck here until we get paid.'

'I know and I'm sorry, but this time I'm sure of it!' Erené finished. 'I know it's there. Get some sleep! We leave tomorrow afternoon…'

* * *

Cassandra drew her knees up to her chest and thought about what they had said. The gate was in Paris. Sure Erené had been wrong before, but she sounded so sure. Every thing they had done was in search of a stupid gate, and no one knew if it was real or not. She slipped her feet over the edge of the bed and quietly dressed herself in her favorite pair of denim hotpants and tank top. She grabbed her leather coat and carefully slipped out the window. With out making a sound she leapt of the fire escape and ran through the dark backstreets, finally coming to a main street full of clubs, bars and people. The lights were enough to make her smile, just being able to see the lights and hear the sounds of people and their every day life was enough for her. 'If I'm getting dragged to Paris, then I'm gonna have a bit of fun first!'

* * *

He sat at the bar waiting for his drink. It seemed like an eternity before he was given his beer. Grumbling he left and decided to walk back to the shop. As he walked along that street he nearly bumped into her.

'Well!' He said standing back. 'What a coincidence!'

She blinked for a moment, taking a second for it to sink in. 'I don't believe in coincidences... Are you following me or something?' She looked up at him, noticing for a second those aquamarine eyes that seemed to pierce right through you.

'No,' He answered. 'I could ask you the same thing. Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a hell hole like this?'

'Oh how nice, flattery. Too bad you blew it.' She said trying to get around him, but his hand caught her shoulder.

'Now how'd I go and do a stupid thing like that?' That cocky smile spread across his face as she casually slapped his hand off.

'Hitting on a girl before she knows your name? That blew it.' She said trying to leave again, only to be stopped again. 'What is your problem!' She said.

'I don't have a problem, but you do.' He said pushing her up against the wall as a demon shot out around the corner and landed in the place she had been standing in. It seemed to look around for a second, realizing that it had grabbed thin air.

With out thinking she pulled a small gun from her boot and shot at the creature. The man suddenly pulled his guns and shot at the thing until it was a writhing mass on the ground. Screams of people filled the air and crowds pooled out of the bars and clubs, all running for their lives.

'What the hell..?' He shouted as another one leapt of the roof and headed straight for Cassandra. 'Move!' He yelled, but his yell landed on deaf ears. She dropped to the ground, causing the beast to collide with the brick wall. She pulled its head up and snapped its neck, the beast exploded in a mess of sand.

When nothing else happened they put their weapons away and she dusted off the sand that the demon had left behind.

'Damn!' She said flexing her arm a little and wincing in pain. The beast had scratched her and it had nearly taken her arm off. 'Piece of shit!' She said kicking the skeletal remains of the offending creature.

'Well you were a little slow.' He said leaning against the brick wall, inspecting the dent the demon had basically run into.

'Bite me… On second thoughts forget it, who knows where you been.'

He grinned. 'I'll save it for later then babe. You should get that looked at.' He nodded towards the gaping wound.

'I'll live.' She answered as it began to heal. 'Thanks but no thanks. Besides, who'd wanna play doctor with you?'

He laughed sitting down next to the demon. 'So you were looking to get paid weren't ya?'

'Yeah…' She answered leaning over and stealing his beer. 'Depends what I have to do to get it.'

'I could think of a lot of things.' That cocky smile showed through again, 'But I'm not that kind of guy.'

'Oh really?' She answered as he flicked something towards her. It was the shiny object he pulled off the spider demon. 'What's this?' She asked turning it over in her hand. The thing was small and fang like.

'It's a fang, but they're worth a mint.' He smiled snatching his beer back as she sat down.

'So then, how come you're giving it to me?' She answered examining that object.

His cocky grin never left his face, 'Cause I got plenty more where that came from.'

She paused. 'Are you hitting on me again?' This time her mouth twisted into a cocky smile.

He shook his head. 'Business has been kind of slow, you know. Besides, going with you could be an adventure.'

'You don't want to do that.' A familiar voice said causing Cassandra to stand up.

'Erené!' She nearly screamed standing up. 'I was just…'

'Disobeying me.' She finished for her younger sister. 'How dare you sneak away? You know you are too important!'

Cassandra's head stayed down staring at the ground. 'Yes Erené.'

'Devil hunter! You can not join us.' Erené said, hands on her hips. 'You do not understand what is at stake.'

He stood up. 'Well I'm a fast learner. Besides if she's so important than all the protection you need's right here.'

Erené pushed him back and pulled her sister to her. 'I'm afraid that we don't need your kind of 'protection.' Besides I'm more worried that you'll be the one that hurts her. Let's go.' She pushed her little sister ahead of her into the alley back towards the motel.

'Erené… I really think…'

'You aren't allowed to think! How dare you disobey me like that again! You promised you wouldn't! Sneaking out to be with a man…' Her face twisted up into disgust, 'A_ **human**_ man no less.'

'Who said I was completely human?' He asked from behind them.

'Are you following us!' Erené asked turning around quickly.

'Funny, that's what she said.' He answered. 'No, I'm not following you. I'm following her.' He nodded towards Cassandra. 'Those demons tried to snatch you, so I want to make sure you're gonna be ok.'

Erené paused. 'What demons?' She asked her eyes narrowed down to her evil eye. It was really quite scary if you were on the receiving end of the glare.

'It was nothing; he helped me take them out…' Cassandra whispered keeping her eyes to the ground and refusing to look at her sister.

'Very well Devil Hunter, we will be going to Paris tomorrow afternoon. Do not be late.' Erené finished pushing her sister back towards the motel. He laughed when they disappeared into the darkness ahead, before turning back towards his shop…

* * *

**Well there you have it! It's finally posted and its over 500 words! Yippee! N e ways I cant continue without calling out a special thanks for Warui Usagi for taking the time to read my other fics! So a really big-- - - - - - - - - -T H A N K Y O U!**


	4. Darker Skies

**Devil May Cry: The Siren's Call**

AN: I still don't own him, wish I did but I don't. However I own Cassandra, Erené and Tallia and every other OC! Muahahahahahahahahahaha…. cough> oh just read it k!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Darker Skies_**

* * *

The snow fell lightly in the cobblestone streets of the old section of the city. A few people scurried through that white haze but it was unusually quiet for the middle of the day. Thick black smoke drifted up occasionally breaking up the monotonous white.

'Doesn't it seem a little too quiet to you?' Tallia asked stopping as they reached a four-way intersection. 'I mean shouldn't there be like a busy market on this side of town?'

Erené paused. 'You're right.'

'Where did he go?' Cassandra asked turning around looking for the devil hunter that had accompanied them to Paris.

'Who cares…' Erené answered concentrating on each fork before them. 'We go this way. If he is too slow to keep up that's not our problem.' She started walking in that direction, but paused again. 'Or is it this way?'

'WHAT!' Her two sisters answered simultaneously.

Erené laughed nervously. 'Well it's hard to tell. There's so much negative energy coming from this place that I'm not sure where we're going…'

'Then we just have to do it the old fashioned way. With our eyes.' Cassandra deduced. 'Otherwise Erené will have us all turned into blocks of ice.'

'Let's just each take a road and we meet back here in an hour.' Tallia answered taking the left fork.

'All right. I'll go this way.' Cassandra said leaving Erené to take the middle road.

* * *

There was nothing but empty and decrepit houses along her path. Her long dark hair was billowing behind her and her eyes scanned the area cautiously. There was a thick and heavy smell that clung to the air. The smell of death and other rotting things filled her nose.

'I don't like this way already.' She whispered pulling her whip closer. She could hear the sounds of metal shutters blowing in the wind. 'This was supposed to be a bustling part of the city. What happened here?'

Cautiously she stepped forward, incase there was a trap lying in wait for her. She scanned the area, focusing on each individual house. Some were totally leveled; others had roofs collapsed and all the gardens seemed to have been dead for a long time. Only weeds flourished in this part of town.

_(sniffle) achoo! Shhh! They'll hear you. Shut up. You shut up! No you shut up!_

'Huh!' Cassandra answered turning towards that sudden outburst. 'Who's there?' She asked stepping towards one of the more stable looking ruins.

_No!_

She opened the gate and followed the noise. For a moment it sounded like little kids arguing. There was no need to use the door; one side of the house had a large crack in it. She slipped through easily only to be confronted by three little kids.

'Monster!' A young girl cried. 'Let's get 'em!' _Aaaaaachooo!_

She blinked at them. 'You look cold.' She answered taking her coat off and wrapping around the little girl. 'Any better?'

'Miss general is she a monster? Should we still get her.' The two boys with her asked leaning forward looking at the smaller girl.

'Nah. She's no monster. We'll let her live.' The girl said relishing the warmth of her coat. 'So if you wanna live lady you better tell me your name, 'fore I change my mind.'

Cassandra doubted that they could really take her on but she humored them. 'It's Cassandra Marie Le Minuette. And what are your names, if I may ask?'

The smaller of the boys coughed. 'I'm Pierre.' He said, 'and this is my brother Louis.'

'I am Miss General!' The girl answered. 'But you can call me Valerie. We are the Resistance against the Queen of Paris. We fight every injustice of this world and we liberate other children left in her wake. Pierre show her how many warriors we have.'

The boy held up six fingers. 'It's a lot of soldiers isn't it?'

'Yes it is.' Cassandra asked. 'Where are you're parents?'

All three children looked to the floor. 'The monsters took them.' Louis said. 'Our mother was taken to work for the queen and our father for the mines.'

Vallerie stood up straight. 'And mine were killed because they resisted. If I am to die it will be the same way!' _Aaaachooo!_

She was about to say something when there was a deep growl. Almost wolf like, almost.

'It's them…' Louis whispered crawling into a little hidey-hole.

'Hide!' Valerie whispered, also finding somewhere she could hide. 'You too Cassandra this beast is a monster!'

Cassandra peaked out the window to see a large and mutated hell hound stalking the streets sniffing the road and the rubble of nearby houses. Saliva oozed from its dagger like jaws, and she could smell the rotting flesh from where she stood.

Again it growled making its presence felt. It looked as though it had picked up a scent and she knew it was hers. She had led the beast right to the children, but she wasn't going to let it have them.

'Stay here!' Cassandra commanded running out onto the street. 'You hungry dog? Come and get it!'

* * *

He watched from the rooftops as she attacked and parried the hell hounds blows. It wasn't a very powerful creature but they were fast and it still hurt like hell when they scratched and bit. She struck at it from its side and only just barely managed to dodge the poison spit that came her way. She kicked the thing hard and finally drew her bow and arrow lightning fast. One shot to the head and the beast was down.

'You could have helped you know!' She shouted out loudly. He knew she was talking to him.

'Why? You had things under control…' He laughed jumping down and meeting her. 'Besides it would have been too easy for you then.'

'Right…' She answered retrieving her arrow from the corpse. 'Whatever. Where did you run off to any way?'

He shrugged. 'I didn't run I walked. You're sisters were so focused on getting to where ever it was you were going that you didn't even notice me leave.'

She smiled as the three children stepped out onto the street. 'It's all right Valerie I've killed the monster.'

Valerie and the other boys stared at her in shock. 'How? That beast killed hundreds of people!' The little girl cried. 'Not even two devil hunters could kill it! It killed Louis' sister…' She paused as she noticed the man standing behind Cassandra.

'He looks just like him!' Pierre crooned. 'Like Monsieur Sparda!'

Louis stepped back. 'Sir, please allow us to help you in any way.'

'Yes, allow us to help you!' Valerie said kneeling.

The devil hunter raised his eyebrow. 'What on earth are they yabbering about?'

Cassandra shrugged. 'Come with me. I have to get you out of this place.'

'Can our soldiers come too?' Louis asked somberly. 'I don't want to leave with out Sandra.'

'Bring them all.' Cassandra said kneeling in front of Valerie. 'I'm not going to leave you all here, I have to get you somewhere you are safe.'

The children ran off to get their friends when the devil hunter said. 'How do they know my fathers name?' He mused.

'What!' Cassandra asked turning around. 'Sparda was your father!'

'Yeah…' he answered. 'Don't like to talk bout it much. Unwanted attention, you know?'

* * *

Erené walked down her path. There was nothing. Old housing stretched along the road and some people scuttled past her. Most were dirty like they worked in a mine and no one stopped to help any one else on the street. There were a few homeless bums sprawled out in the gutters as the snow seemed to cover them lightly. 'I hate winter.'

* * *

Tallia followed her path. Nothing was wrong with where she was, though she thought she was being watched some of the time she was walking out in the open. There was no one on the path, but the snow seemed some what colder. It began to get heavier as she inspected the rows of houses. The gardens were dead, though that was hardly surprising as it was winter…

'What are you doing here, my dear?' An old croaky voice said. 'You shouldn't come too close to the mines. You never know what's lurking around there.'

'Mines?' Tallia asked turning to see the old man. He was covered in a black dust that seemed to shimmer. She didn't know why but it felt like it had a power of its own. 'What's in the mines?'

He scratched his wrinkly chin and scratched his head. 'Don't you be playing games with me young one. You know as well as I what's in there.'

'No I don't.' She said. 'I'm not from here, I'm a traveler. Could you tell me please?'

He stared at her and a small tear dripped down his face. 'I wish I could remember a time that I didn't know what was in those mines. All right I'll tell you; this black dust that covers my body… this abomination of the earth… our queen makes us mine it. It keeps her alive you see.'

'What queen. Paris isn't supposed to have a queen.' Tallia said touching his shoulder and pulling back a small sample of the dust. It smelt like death and felt almost as bad. 'What is this? It's terrible.'

'I was getting to that my dear. This dust she uses to steal people's souls, then she eat's their souls for herself. Children are her favorite delight. I don't know a single mother in this part of town that has a child left…'

'That's terrible.' She gasped. 'Those poor children.'

'I'm just getting started young one.' The man said sitting in the gutter. 'She turns them to her monsters and has her own personal army. They stalk the earth looking for blood… for other humans to devour…'

Tallia paled. 'How could she do that to them.'

'By taking their humanity… She takes it and destroys it leaving only their soul and then devours it. Rumour has it she seeks other power… Three sister's or such. It's hard to keep up with her power struggles these days… Paris has become a city of darker skies now…'

* * *

**Well there you go! Another chapter! **

**My goodness how long has it been since I actually posted something! About two months I think. Man having a life sux. N e ways i just wanted to take the time to thank one of my fav readers. Warui Usagi! You poor thing actually having to read what i wrote, so THANK YOU!**

**Every one else you know the drill! Review please! **


	5. The Devil's Dust

**_Devil May Cry: The Sirens Call_**

_AN: Don't own him still… trying but don't own him… I can still drool over him right?_ :-P

**Chapter 5 – The Devil's Dust…**

* * *

In the centre of the room was a silver dais and upon it an elaborate ebony throne. She sat upon that throne, hair long dark hair was neatly curled and held back with silver hair clip. Her skin was transparently pale and her eyes looked like dark lifeless pools. If it were not for the small and sinister smile on her face, many would have thought her a corpse. They wouldn't have been far off either.

'My lady, you look like you have slept well.' He said stepping forward and kneeling before her.

She didn't say anything, instead she motioned for him to stand. Cautiously he stood up and noticed an old man surrounded by hell hounds.

'Louis, you have disappointed me yet again.' She started. 'You said that they were here, and yet they are not before me as my prisoners. You tell me that you are on their trail and yet one old man has more information than you do about the sisters. My patience is running very thin…'

He paused and glanced at the old man. One hell hound got particularly hungry and tried snapping at his heel. 'What news old man?' He asked ignoring his queen for a moment. This angered her, but she said nothing.

'One sister, I have seen her.' He answered, tears streaming down his old face. 'She asked questions about the dust and the queen!'

Louis lost himself in thought for a moment. 'Where did you encounter this sister?' He strode over to where the hell hounds had the old man at bay. 'Answer quickly old man.'

'In the mining district. She was alone, but she said she had to tell her sisters!' He cried again as one managed to scratch his leg.

'Hmmmm.' Louis said musing to himself. 'This is an interesting lead. My lady, I request your permission to go to the mines. If she asked about the mines then at least one sister will get too curious I'm sure. That will be my cue to take her.'

The queen smiled maliciously. 'You do that then, Louis. But do not fail me. I want at least one sister here by dawn.' She laughed so loud it echoed around the room sending shivers down his spine. He turned and left the room…

* * *

'That black dust is dangerous…' Cassandra said pacing around the room. 'We have to do something about it.'

'So the gate _is_ here, but it's fragmented.' Erené said oblivious to the fact that she was being spoken to, instead of looking up she continued to ramble to herself. 'But it can not be destroyed by any means other than the magic that made it.'

'I agree Cassandra, the dust is dangerous, but until we know more about its powers and what it is, there's nothing we can do about it.' Tallia said standing up and stretching. 'So you may as well stop trying to get through to Erené. We both know she hasn't heard a word you've said.'

'What do you think?' Cassandra asked him.

He looked up and shrugged. 'I'd go down into the mine and stop what ever is makin' the dust. Simple as that.'

Tallia was about to say something when Erené butted in, 'You will do no such thing, and don't you dare put idea's into Cassandra's head! I've decided. Tallia, you and I will scout about looking for the fragments of the gate. Once it's whole again we can destroy it.' Erené concluded. 'Cassandra, you stay here and look after the children… At least I know you are safe here.'

Cassandra was about to say something when Erené motioned for her to stay silent. 'I wont hear a word of it. We are here to destroy the gate of Lodus, nothing more. For now, that is the most dangerous threat. We can concentrate on the dust when we return.'

Again Cassandra attempted to disagree, only to be silenced with a slap. 'Do NOT disobey me again, Cassandra!' With that the oldest sister left the room. Tallia looked back reluctantly, but she followed her sister.

He saw a tear form in her eye but she shook it away. 'Bitch…' She started.

'I heard that!' Erené shouted back up the stairs.

After a moment she slumped on the bed. 'You were meant to…' She drew her knees up to her chest for a moment. For that brief instant she looked like a lost and confused little girl. But she surprised him when she stood up after only a few minutes. 'I'm going to the mine. Will you come with me?'

A smile spit his face from ear to ear. 'Ha ha, Show time.'

'Right, let's go.' She answered racing him out the door and into the street.

* * *

The gate was a work of art, at the very least a work of art. Three intra-connected rings side by side, each made with a splendid metal. One silver, one rose-coloured and the last platinum like the moon that illuminated it. All ones dreams could be fulfilled by that amazing work of art. All one had to do was know what key to use and to bring forth the Fae. She circled it, and taking in the wonder, realized that it too had a dark side to its splendor. For all the good she wished, something bad would have to come of it. She could use the gate to bring a loved one home, but in so doing she would lose another loved one.

'…Erené?' Her sisters voice cooed her back to the real world. 'Erené what are you thinking.'

She turned back to her sister with tears in her eyes. 'Tallia! We can bring father home with this gate.'

'What!'

'I just need the keys!' She cried out happily dancing around the gate. Singing as she placed a small and very precious yellow white flower into one of the gates symbol.

Tallia froze. The thought took a small hold in her mind before she shook it away. 'You've gone mad! You know what the gate does!'

Erené smiled. 'Papa! You can come home soon.'

* * *

'Man, this is creepy.' Cassandra whispered gasping at the gaping hole. It could barely have been called a mine. The dust seemed to float on the air itself. The way it shimmered in the pale moonlight made it even more eerie. Strange sounds emanated from the pitch black hole making her take a step back.

'What's the matter?' He asked her when she knelt in the dirt. She held up a handful of dust and let it slip through her fingers. A gentle wind would have blown it in one single direction, however it just dropped to the ground as if it were a stone.

'What is this?' She asked standing up and brushing her hands on her pants. 'It's heavy, but it powerful… I can feel it… Can you feel it?'

He nodded but he turned his head back towards the hole. 'Yeah and I don't even have to touch the stuff. Let's go.'

She nodded back to him and they descended into the darkness.

The blinding light filled the streets and an unusual gust of wind blew wildly from the middle gate. Both shielded their eyes until the light died down enough for them to see. A single young woman stood in the centre of the gate and holding close to her chest was the white flower that Erené had placed on one of the symbols.

'_Listen to me well sister of the cast,_

_For the words you hear may be your last._

_The past is not for you to control,_

_Nor is the sway of her soul.'_

Erené paused sinking to the floor. 'But, I want papa back…'

'Erené…' Tallia started and paused as she noticed the glowing entity moving towards her sister. The woman snatched a snowflake from the air and placed it in the petals of the precious flower. It seemed to melt into the power, making it seem even more beautiful.

'_You have taken this power from light,_

_For punishment I shall take away your sight._

_This flower is not your gift to give,_

_But hers is a wish for you to live._

_I give unto this flower, a soul of its own,_

_In the darkest hour its light will show._

_Leading all who follow away from harm, _

_And into a new dawn…'_

Another blinding flash filled the air and Tallia shrieked out, fearful for her sisters safety. Time stood still for an instant and the tiny flower drifted to the cobblestones before it all went dark.

'Erené!'

* * *

The dust permeated through their clothes. Breathing it in gave her a slight headache and the world seemed to spin with every step she took.

'I'm beginning to think this is a bad idea…' Cassandra said shaking her head. For some reason she had the biggest urge to kill something… Anything… and he was looking like the ideal candidate.

'What?' He answered shrugging. 'You didn't have to come. I just said that was what I would do.'

'Aaachoooo!' She sneezed suddenly and fell to one knee. She had never felt so sick before in her life as now.

'Aww. Even your sneeze is cute.' He laughed holding his hand out to help her up.

She pushed it away and stood up herself. 'Is that the best pick up line you have?' She leaned against the wall before he noticed how pale she was.

'Does the dust affect you that much?' He asked his face turning serious when she began to look weaker.

She shook her head in a no answer, but she was a bad liar.

'I knew you would show up sooner or later.' A voice said stepping out from the shadows. 'The legend of your beauty can not compare to seeing you in the flesh, dear maiden.'

'Maiden?' She asked standing up. 'Who the hell are you?'

'I am Louis DeMagree, and might I know your name Siren?' He asked back bowing to her.

She paused. 'Cassandra.' She finished sneezing again.

'A beautiful name for a beautiful lady.' Louis said standing up straight. 'And you look even more beautiful covered in Devil's Dust.'

The devil hunter paused. 'What am I? Pork Chops?' He asked stepping a little closer to her.

'Are you?' Louis laughed out loud. 'For you said it not I!' His laughter echoed around them, seeming to bounce off the walls. 'Go ahead Devil Hunter, tell me the name of the man about to die.' His amusement seemed too genuine.

'Who said it was me who was going to die?' He laughed. 'And the names Dante, the son of Sparda.' He laughed when Louis paused for a moment.

'You lie. The son of Sparda was killed but a year ago!' He said standing back a little. 'So you can see, it can not be you.'

Dante's smile broadened. 'I'm a twin. And you're a bozo.'

Cassandra smiled weakly, 'I was thinking the same thing.' She answered before suddenly collapsing to one knee. The world seemed dark.

'Are you all right?' He asked stopping to help her up. 'Hey?'

'Erené…' She whispered before losing conciousness. He looked up to see Louis had gone, and it was his cue to make a run for it. The walls around him began to shake. The mine was closing in and with out thinking he flung her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards the exit…

* * *

**And there you have it YAY! I have finally updated! WOOOP! If you like it so far, and I promise it's going to get better, please review?**

**TA! Luvall youguys!**


	6. Lost Beneath The Surface

**Devil May Cry: The Sirens Call**

_AN: Nope still not mine… and yep still drooling._

**_Chapter 6: Lost beneath the surface..._**

* * *

She lay on that soft surface, and yet she couldn't tell what it was. All that she saw was darkness. It had often been her friend, her ally so to speak. Under the cover of darkness she could cry or do things that no one had to know about but her. It used to comfort her, now nothing frightened her more. She had never felt more helpless and alone as she did right then. She could feel a warm hand over her own and she knew it was Tallia. Still, how could any one understand having your sight taken away in an instant? Thunder boomed in the distance, signaling a storm coming. A violent storm and yet she would never again see any thing as beautiful as that. Never again to see a sunrise or sunset, never to see her sister's faces. Only one image remained with her, and that was the yellow white flower that drifted to the cobblestones before her. It was only fair that the last thing she had seen be burned into her memory like that…

* * *

He lay her down in the small cavern and cursed himself. He had taken a wrong turn some where and now they were trapped beneath the earth. It would take him days to get out, unless something was to happen. He checked to see if she was still alive and satisfied that she was breathing he decided to explore the caverns they were stuck in a little. Strange black crystals jutted out of the strange rocks and cast an eerie blue glow about the room. To the left of him was a spring, fresh water trickled down the side of the rock and disappeared into the ground beneath him. He glanced back to the door and swore at it. Rocks had caved in and it would take him days to dig his way out.

'E…rene….' Cassandra moaned from across the room. She sat up weakly and slowly opened her eyes. Her skin was pale and blotches of the Devil's Dust was stuck to her. Her hair was matted against her forehead from the feverish sweat she developed and her eyes were red and bloodshot. She glanced about, trying to work out how she got there. He knelt beside her.

'You look sick…'

She laughed weakly to him. 'Another one of your pick up lines?'

He grinned. 'No, but I might have to try it one day. What do you think?'

'What do I think? I think you'll crash and burn…' They laughed together before she turned to him and said. 'Where are we?'

'I don't know…' He said. 'The way I got in here is blocked, there's fresh water and no dust in here, but we could be here for a while.'

'In other words we screwed up.' She laughed before bursting into a coughing fit. 'Damn, the dust… I feel so sick.'

He shrugged. 'Not much we can do… for now just get your rest.'

* * *

He stared at the castle, surrounded by the thunder clouds it looked nothing more than a haunted house. Thick trails of lightning cast their glow across the sky and the loud booming thunder announced their presence. What was he to do? He had been ordered to bring at least one of the sisters to her by dawn and that was only an hour away… He had only two options left to him. Either he found one of the sister's with in an hour or he would have to step up and complete his goal earlier than he planned. Though that would prove very difficult, he sighed sitting down and staring at the dirt… 'Well I still have an hour…'

* * *

Tallia awoke beside her sister and saw that she was sleeping soundly. Poor Erené… She had lost her sight and now she looked so helpless. It broke her heart to see her lying there like that. To see her lying there, like an invalid. She was always the strong one, always proud. She'd never have given up so easily, but now… Tallia crept out of the room and headed up the hall looking for Cassandra's room. She'd have to tell her sooner or later… She knocked on the door.

'Cassandra?' She whispered loudly. 'Cassandra I need to come in… there's something I need to tell you…'

There was no answer, so Tallia assumed that she must have been asleep. She opened the door and noticed that the Devil Hunter's things were missing, but some of Cassandra's were still there. The bed was empty and it hadn't been slept in…

'NO!' She yelled racing back towards Erené's room. 'ERENÉ! Cassandra's gone!'

Erené sat up in the blink of an eye. 'The mines! Tallia!'

Tallia didn't hesitate, instead she grabbed a set of guns and a pair of studded gloves and ran down the inn stairs…

* * *

'I'm bored.' Dante said groaning…

'I spy with my little eye something beginning with r…' She said teasingly.

'Rocks…' He answered sitting up and looked at the spring as it trickled down the wall.

She laughed. 'How'd you guess?' He didn't answer her; instead he climbed to his feet and strode over to the small spring. It disappeared into a fair sized hole and he could hear running water under him.

'There's water down here!' He said. 'Water flowing will lead to an exit.'

She stood up shakily. 'Um, no. I don't do the whole swimming thing…' She answered. 'I'd rather be crushed to death than drown.'

'You won't drown.' He answered breaking off a piece of crystal and tossing it to her. She caught it and leant back against the wall. 'I'll breathe for both of us.'

She looked at him warily. 'What? Don't tell me that's another one of your pick up lines Dante. I'd rather be crushed to death by these rocks than go down that hole. And how do you know that the exit isn't just a crack in the wall we won't fit through?'

He smiled. 'Trust me. I'll get us out of here, but right now that looks like the easiest option. We'll be stuck here for days if we don't take this way.'

Cassandra pondered it for a second. She hated to admit it but she knew he was right. 'If I drown I'm never speaking to you again, obviously.' She pouted, and began stepping towards the hole. She looked down and she could see that it was water, but water underneath a frozen city would be icy cold.

He put his arm around her waist and grinned, 'You need to hold that light up. I'll do the whole swimming and breathing thing, but you need to light the way or we might never make it out.'

She laughed nervously, 'So no pressure then, huh?'

'Nah, no pressure.' He said. 'Now when I count to three take a deep breath. One; Two; Three.'

She breathed in deep and he leapt into the hole.

* * *

**Well there you have it, yet another chapter from my disturbed little mind. If you likey remember to review! Please?**

**>  
>  
>**

**Just press the button below! Thanks to all who do!**


End file.
